Am i losing my mind?
by StitchedRevolution
Summary: Hidan is always waiting for Kakuzu. One day he finds a little kitten and decides to keep it. But, for some reason Kakuzu's missing. KakuHida
1. Finding a Friend

* * *

Story: Am i losing my mind?

Rating: M

Summary: Hidan is always waiting for Kakuzu. One day he finds a little kitten and decides to keep it. But, for some reason Kakuzu's missing. KakuHida

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

Hidan opened his eyes and let the echoing sound of birds chirping. He hated that sound. Almost every morning he listened to this noise. He and His partner were always on the road. It was most likely because their leader couldn't handle them both at the same time. After all, they hated each other, and many a times they've tried to kill each other.

Hidan rolled over. He was sleeping on the ground and his back hurt. He groaned and sat up. He swished his hair back and looked around. Kakuzu wasn't here. Again. He seemed to leave him in the middle of the night a lot. Hidan didn't want to say it, but it kinda mad him sad, but of course it's not like he was going to tell anyone.

He sighed as his hair fell down in front of his eyes. He let his eyes close and he leaned back down his head. His breathing started to go more slowly, and the sounds just seemed to have disappeared. Hidan did this every couple of days. It kept him calm. It was almost like the place were he could actually be happy.

Hidan's eyes opened as he heard a branch break. He looked around for a moment. Nothing was there. He let out a groan. He moved his hair back again, he didn't have enough hair gell to make it go back. After all, how was he going to get hair gel in the middle of nowhere?

Hidan eyes darted to the corner as he noticed that something was moving there. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what it was. A small brown kitten made it's way towards Hidan. Hidan blinked. Animals didn't usualy like him that much, so what was up with this cat?

Hidan's eyes softened a little bit. The kitten was cute as hell. Hidan reached out and picked it up. The kitten seemed to squirm for a moment, then go still. The kitten tilted it's little head up and looked into Hidan's eyes. Hidan couldn't help but smile. The cat seemed to be a tabby. It's brown fur had black stripes down it. The kitten meowed at Hidan, and Hidan pet it's head.

The kitten looked up at Hidan. The kitten's eyes were a shade of green. Very pretty. Hidan smiled and pet it again. The kitten squirmed again. Hidan looked around for anything he could use to make the kitten stay here while he went and got his partner. Nothing.

Hidan let out a sigh and looked down at the kitten again. Hidan smiled again and pet it. "Well. It's not like i have the ask the miser if i can have a kitten or not. It's not like he cares or not..." Hidan mumbled. The kitten eyes narrowed. Hidan pet it's head again. He smiled and stood up, while carrying the kitten.

He made his way to his clothes. He slipped them on while keeping the kitten in his hands. After he had his clothes on, he packed up his stuff, while making sure that the little kitten didn't try to make a run for it. Hidan stood up and smiled. He swung a back pack on his back and walked down the road.

The kitten rested in his arms. The kitten was purring lightly. Hidan was smiling. He knew that he would get in trouble from Kakuzu later, but at the moment Hidan didn't give a fuck. Hidan continued his way down the path. Soon he got closer to a small village. He walked closer, some children were playing near a tree. They were running around it.

Hidan rolled his eyes and pet the kitten again. The kids stopped and looked at him for a moment. Their eyes went to the kitten and they smiled. They made their way over to Hidan. Hidan felt odd that kids were walking over to him, after all, everyone he meet was scared of him, but these kids seemed more interested in the kitten.

A little girl, younger then the rest of them, tugged on Hidan's cloak, making Hidan look down at her. She smiled. "Can i pet the kitty?" She asked sweetly. Hidan looked at the girl, then the kitten, then the girl again. Hidan leaned down and little so the girl could pet the kitten.

She pet him quickly, giggled, and let the other kids pet the kitten. Hidan sighed as he watched the kitten get petted. It didn't seem to happy at the moment. Hidan let out a little smile and pet the kitten as well. The kitten purred at his touch. Hidan let out a smile again and stood up straight. He made his way towards the middle of the village.

He walked down the road and walked into a animal shop. Some dogs that were there barked at his kitten, but Hidan kept the little kitten safe in his arms. He didn't want his little kitten to get hurt or anything. The shop keeper looked up at him and smiled. "Hello. What can i get you, sir?" The man asked.

Hidan smirked. "Do you have something to keep my kitten from running away while I'm on the road?" Hidan asked. The man smiled and nodded. "Over there you will find anything you want." The man said as he pointed to a corner. Hidan nodded and walked over. It was a isle full of pet stuff.

Hidan walked down the isle a little bit and stopped as he got to a pet collar. There was a couple different colors, but Hidan grabbed a back one, because it seemed to fit the kitten a little better then brighter colors. Hidan smiled and pet his little kitten. He put the collar near the kitten and walked down a little bit more. He grabbed a leach, and a carrier (it looked like a cage to Hidan).

He brought the stuff over to the man and he took out his money and paid him. The kitten bit his wrist a little when he was handing the money to the man, but Hidan ignored it. As soon as Hidan walked out of the store he put the collar on the kitten and put the kitten into the little cage. He also put the leach in there as well, because Hidan was to lazy to carry it around with him in his hands.

* * *

Leader looked down at his watch and sighed. He stared up at the roof for a moment. The door opened and Sasori walked in. He didn't even bother to knock. Leader let out a sigh. "What is it this time, Sasori?" Leader asked. Sasori's eyes narrowed. "Sir. It seems as though Tobi mixed up one of my potions with Kakuzu's heart medicine." Sasori said.

Leader rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?" Leader asked.

Sasori let out a sigh. "Well, you see sir, Kakuzu took his heart medicine before he left, so that means he had the potion as well." Sasori said. Leader sighed and rolled his eyes. "So, what does this potion do anyway?" Leader asked.

Sasori stared down at the ground and mumbled something. Leader didn't hear it. "I can't hear you!" Leader yelled. Sasori let out a sigh and looked up at Leader. "Well, sir, it turns the person into a kitten." Sasori said. Leader slammed his head to his desk. "Oh crap!" Leader yelled.

"Well, sir, the potion wears off in two days. When Kakuzu wants to turn back after two days he does." Sasori said. Leader nodded. "Okay then. We'll just have to wait until Hidan and Kakuzu get back, it'll be as if nothing happened." Leader said.

Sasori nodded and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway and smirked. _"silly leader, i said **if **he wants to turn back...what happens if kakuzu doesn't want to turn back?..." _Sasori mumbled under his breath. He couldn't wait to see what happens_ if _Hidan and Kakuzu get back.

* * *

Kakuzu was just having on of the worst days in his life. Right next to getting his jaw ripped off then having it sewn back on. Which was his worst day, so this was his second worst day? Hidan wouldn't stop petting him, and smiling at him. It got him angry, but in this form he couldn't do much about it.

He didn't like being a kitten. It was annoying. He didn't like getting petted every couple of seconds either.

Hidan was being very annoying, and Kakuzu was starting to wonder wither or not Hidan already knew that he was the kitten. Maybe he was just messing with his head.

No. No. Hidan was to stupid. There's no way he could have figured it out yet, it would take him at least 3 days until he actually figured it out.

Kakuzu hated being in the little cage. The collar one worse though. It was a little tight, but he could still breath. At least it was black and not pink of something like that. If the collar was pink, Kakuzu would have to kill Hidan. Or at least scratch the shit out of him.

Kakuzu let out a little merow. He moved his paw over his head and looked around. He could hardly see out of the little cage. The floor of this cage wasn't comfy at all. He hoped that Hidan would buy a blanket or something for him. All kakuzu could see at the moment was the dirt road in front of them.

It was annoying not to know what's happening around you. After all, Kakuzu was used to know exactly what he was doing, and where he was going. But right now, he had no clue. It was annoying him to no end, and he was starting to get angry.

He let out a meow, trying to get Hidan's attention. Well, It worked. Hidan put down the cage and opened the little door and put his hands in. He tried to grab Kakuzu kitten, but Kakuzu lashed out a scratched him. Of course, Hidan just ignored it and picked up Kakuzu anyway.

Kakuzu let out a frustrated Meow, but Hidan obviously didn't get what kakuzu was trying to say. Hidan smiled at him and pet his head. Hidan leaned down and looked in the cage. Hidan stood back up. "That floor must be hard on you're little body huh?" Hidan said softly.

Hidan placed a small little kiss on Kakuzu's forehead and took off his cloak. He shoved it into the cage on the floor and put Kakuzu back in softly. Kakuzu was a little stunned. He wasn't expecting to get kissed by his partner, after all, he hated his partner.

Kakuzu walked around for a moment. Then laid down. He kept his eyes opened for a moment, then soon his eyes were closed. Hidan picked up the cage lightly and looked in it. Hidan's lips curled into a small smile. He loved this little guy. It was obvious.

Hidan stood up straight and closed his eyes and stretched. He had a ways to go until he got to the next village. He let out a sigh and picked up the cage with the kitten. It was odd that this kitten seemed to stay near him, when any other animal and person hated him and went away.

Hidan started on his way to the next village, with the little kitten sleeping in it's cage silently.

* * *

Note from the author: Okay, this is my second story. I'll get the next chapter out soon, don't worry. :) (also, if there's any spelling mistakes i am sorry)


	2. Sasori's plan

* * *

Story: Am i losing my mind?

Rating: M

Summary: Hidan is always waiting for Kakuzu. One day he finds a little kitten and decides to keep it. But, for some reason Kakuzu's missing. KakuHida

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

Hidan hummed as he made his way down the dirt path. The kitten was quiet. Hidan leaned over and looked at it, to make sure it wasn't dead. When he saw that it was asleep he smiled. He really did love this little guy. He wanted to name it, but he wasn't sure what to name it. He sighed lightly and looked around.

Trees towered over them. He looked up at the beutiful shades of green. He did like being on the road, only when it wasn't night though. He hated being outside while it was night. But, that was mostly because he couldn't see properly on the dark, and that means he couldn't see what beautiful things were around him, and he loved looking at beautiful things.

He yawned and looked down at the kitten's cage. He really had to name it soon, he couldn't just keep on calling it 'kitten'. Hidan bit his bottom lip. He never had to chose a name for something before, so this was a little hard. Hidan scratched his head and looked around, trying to get some inspiration or something like that.

Nothing came. He couldn't think of a single thing. He let out a sigh and looked down at the kitten again. It was still sleeping. Hidan smiled. This might sound stupid, but he found the perfect name for the little guy 'neko'.

Yes, that's what he named it. The most stupidest (and blut) name in the world.

Hidan smiled at the name he had given the little kitten, or now known as Neko. Hidan stopped and put down the cage. Neko opened his eyes slightly and looked around. Neko at the moment was slightly confused.

Hidan's face appeared in front of the cage. Neko blinked. Hidan smiled and opened the little door. He reached in and picked up the little guy. Neko stared at him, his green eyes wide and wondering what Hidan was going to do next.

Hidan pet Neko's head and nuzzled his nose into Neko's forehead. Neko let out a little purr. Hidan smiled and pet him again. "We have a little more ways to go Neko-kun." Hidan said. Neko's ears twitched and he lifted his head and looked up at Hidan.

Hidan smiled down and kissed the tip of Neko's nose. Neko blinked awkwardly. Hidan smiled again and pet Neko again. Then put Neko back in the cage.

Hidan closed the little door and picked up the cage. Hidan started to hum as he started walking again. Neko watched through the little door. This place was so interesting, well it was the same place, but, it just felt different because he was a cat.

* * *

Kakuzu didn't like his new name. No. He hated his new name. He wished his partner wasn't a idoit, but, that would be impossible. Kakuzu let out a sigh. He nuzzled his head into Hidan's Akatsuki cloak. It smelled like Hidan.

Hidan smelled like a mixture of lavender, and blood. Which actually smelt nice together for some reason. Kakuzu loved the smell for some reason. He just loved it. Kakuzu closed his eyes and meowed. He listened to Hidan hum.

Kakuzu loved the sound of Hidan's voice. It was soothing for some reason. Kakuzu opened his eyes and laid down and curled up in a ball. He purred lightly. He didn't expect being a kitten to be this nice, after all, he was treated better by Hidan, and well, everyone else.

Hidan stopped again, and put his cage down on the ground. Hidan went and opened the cage door and took Kakuzu out. Kakuzu let out a little purr. Hidan giggled, yes, you heard that right, he giggled. Kakuzu looked up into Hidan's lavander eyes and purred.

Hidan had that stupid smile on his face. Kakuzu meow and nuzzled his head into Hidan's cheek.

Kakuzu's eyes closed and he purred again. Hidan closed his eyes and laid down. Kakuzu went and laid down in the middle of his chest and curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. For a couple of minutes Kakuzu just kept his eyes closed and listened to Hidan's breath.

Soon, they were interrupted, as a branch broke off from a nearby tree, making Hidan and Kakuzu wake up at the same time. The two looked around. Kakuzu's ear scanned around. No sound. There was someone out there. He knew it. But, he wasn't sure if Hidan knew it.

Hidan was still looking around. Kakuzu heard another noise and jumped to his feet. He started to hiss, making Hidan looked where he was hissing at. Yes, Kakuzu was right, someone was there. It looked like a Mist village nin, but he wasn't sure.

Kakuzu watched as Hidan got up and grabbed his scythe. Hidan gave a smirk. "Now, now, who the fuck do we have here?" Hidan asked. The mist nin seemed to snort almost. Hidan's smile got bigger. The mist nin jumped closer and threw a kunai.

Hidan twirled around (looking a lot like a ballerina), and dodged it. He jumped fore ward and swung his Scythe out. The mist nin got hit slightly on the right arm, but it didn't do much damage. The mist nin smiled and took the chance to throw another kunai.

Kakuzu jumped up and caught it in his mouth, before it could get to Hidan. The mist nin frowned, and didn't even notice Hidan right behind him. In a moment, the mist nin was in half. So much for that guy. Hidan smiled to himself. Kakuzu, being a kitten at the moment, let out a little meow of happiness.

Hidan walked over to him and put his back in his cage, and the two set off again. The just had a little ways to go now.

* * *

Sasori let out a smirk as he walked into his room. Deidara, who happened to be his room mate, looked up at him and narrowed his eye. "What have you done Danna, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori smirked again. Deidara shivered.

Sasori went over and sat down on his bed, looking over, across the room, at Deidara.

"Well, you see. I HELPED Kakuzu and Hidan with their little 'problem'. They should be a little bit more friendlier now..." Sasori said. Deidara's eye narrowed a little more, then he leaned back and sighed. "And, I'm guessing you blamed whatever you did on Tobi, un." Deidara said.

Sasori nodded. "You bet. Who else is stupid enough to do something that retarded?" Sasori said. Deidara's eye brow rose. "What do you mean by that, un? What did you DO, un?" Deidara asked, now getting curious on what was going on.

Sasori leaned back and laid down. His head rested on his pillow. His eyes were open and he was staring up at the roof. "Well, i put some potion in Kakuzu's heart Medicene." Sasori said. Deidara nodded. "Okay, un. That doesn't sound so bad...so...what does it do, un?" Deidara asked, his blue eye sparkily with thought.

Sasori closed his eyes now. "Well... it turns the person into a kitten." Sasori said. Deidara chuckled. "Wow, un. So... Kakuzu's a kitten right now, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded. Sasori's lips curled into a smile. "I bet Hidan doesn't even know." Sasori said.

Both crazed Akatsuki members laughed.

* * *

Hidan sighed and he made his way down the path. He wasn't that far away now. Neko was asleep in the cage Hidan had bought for him, and everything was going fine. Hidan whistled as he made his way down the road.

The village was now coming into view. The tops of the buildings were all brown. They all seemed to look the same. Hidan was a little annoyed about the ugly colors. The people around him seemed to be happy. He looked around the village.

It was small, but it was nice.

The people in the village were all wearing Kimonos and Yukatas. It was all a old style japanese. Hidan kind of liked it. It made the village seem a little bit more like home for some reason. Hidan smiled to himself and closed his eyes. It was so nice here. He loved it.

Hidan put down the cage near a bench and sat down. He opened the cage door and watched as Neko shook his head and walked out. Neko looked around for a moment, then turned around and sat down, his ears pricked and looking out for anything that might be coming there way.

Neko finally jumped up on the bench and padded over to Hidan. He cuddled up against Hidan's side and closed his eyes. Hidan pet his head lightly. Hidan's lips curled into a smirk. He loved this little guy. Hidan pet him again.

Neko's green eyes opened again and he moved up onto Hidan's lap. Hidan pet Neko's head again. Neko let out a little meow and cuddled up to him again. Hidan sighed and leaned back. Neko looked up and meow at him.

Neko's claws dug into Hidan's skin. Hidan smiled and pet the kitten again. Hidan's eyes closed and he started to snore lightly. This village was so calming. He really liked it. Neko looked up and retracted his claws.

Neko closed his eyes and let out a little mew. Neko's breath soon calmed down and he started to sleep, he kept his ears pricked, just in case. He wasn't in the mood to meet another Nin who wanted to kill them, but then again. He would be fine, it'd just be Hidan who gets hurt.

But... for some reason it would be wrong for him to do something like that. Neko just wanted to stay by Hidan. Hidan seemed to be fine with that. Neko knew that if he changed back into his human form Hidan would never love him like he loves him now... this was all a very confusing mess.

--

Hidan opened his mouth and yawned. He opened his eyes and looked around. It was now getting closer to night. The sun was just setting. Great, they must have lost about 4 hours while they were sleeping. Hidan looked down at Neko, who was currently on his lap, sleeping.

Hidan rolled his eyes. It was beautiful here. He might return one day... Hidan scooped up Neko, without waking the little guy up, and put him in the cage. He closed the cage door and picked up the cage. He made his way through the village.

On his way out of the village, he stopped and asked what village this was. It was called the yuri village. Yuri as in 'Lily'. So, the name of the village was the lily village. It was a nice name. Hidan made his way out of the village and continued down the road.

Today was a very slow one, not much happened, but Hidan felt something interesting was happening, but he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe something bad was going to happen?? Or maybe something good??

Well, Hidan wasn't sure. But, Neko, or Kakuzu, sure does know. After all, what was going to happen after Hidan finds out that Neko was really Kakuzu? Neko, or course, was interested in seeing what Hidan was going to feed him, since the idiot hasn't fed him one sigle thing yet!

* * *

Note from the author: Sorry i didn't get this chapter out quicker. I was watching 'Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei' and i got a little carried away... sorry! Anyways, i suggest you watch 'Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei' it has a little bit of weird stuff in it, but it's very funny! XD


	3. Kakuzu's back to normal

* * *

Story: Am i losing my mind?

Rating: M

Summary: Hidan is always waiting for Kakuzu. One day he finds a little kitten and decides to keep it. But, for some reason Kakuzu's missing. KakuHida

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

Kakuzu woke up the next morning. It was quiet and everything was normal. Well, he was still a cat. Hidan woke up and rubbed his eyes. He leaned over and looked around. Hidan had fallen asleep a little earlier then he wanted to, but it didn't matter to him.

Neko seemed to be okay... and normal. It made him happy. Hidan pet Neko on the head and picked his up. They cuddled for a moment and then he put Neko down onto the ground.

Hidan had fallen asleep on the side of a road. It was quiet all night. He was very close to another village, but, he wasn't sure what village it was. He knew that he was getting closer to the Akatsuki base. It had been a nice little trip, and he knew that when he got back Kakuzu would yell at him.

At the moment it didn't matter to him.

Hidan sighed. He hated it when Kakuzu yelled at him. It was annoying, and it bothered him a little bit. But, the most saddening thing right now was that he knew that he was going to have to get rid of Neko. Of course Kakuzu wouldn't let him keep the little guy. After all, Neko would just waste all of his money.

Hidan looked down at the cage Neko was in at the moment. He had put him back in it a moment ago. He felt sad that he wouldn't be able to have the little guy anymore. Hidan closed his purple eyes and sighed.

He would have to get rid of Neko soon, so he might as well do it in the next village. He'll just let him run around in the roads and then Hidan will make a run for it and Neko will be able to live in the town forever. Yes, that would be the perfect life for Neko.

Hidan let out a sigh. He knew that he was going to give away Neko. He would never see the little guy again. It was very, very sad. Hidan could almost cry. He shook his head. Men weren't supposed to cry, they just didn't. It wasn't possible.

Hidan bit his lower lip and he watched as he got closer and closer to the town. That was were he was going to let Neko go. Yes. Soon, he would have to leave the little guy... forever.

Hidan's eyes started to tear up again and he felt tears start to slid down his face. His bit his lower lip to keep from sobbing. He accidentally bit his lip to hard and blood started to trickle down his chin.

Neko's nose twitched as he smelled the stench of blood. His eyes opened and he looked around. They got closer to the village, but all he could smell was blood. He didn't like ti one bit. He let out a meow. He brushed up against on of the sides of the cage.

Hidan wiped the blood off his chin as he heard a meow. He put the cage down on the ground and wiped the tears away. He opened the cage and watched as the little brown puff ball of a kitten walked out and turned to him. Neko's eyes twitched as he looked up at Hidan.

Hidan's face was pink around his eyes. It did look like he was crying really badly. Neko felt bad. Neko let out a little meow and brushed up against his leg and meowed again. Hidan let out a little chuckle and pet Neko's head. He picked up Neko and kept him under his arm. He left the cage behind, along with his Akatsuki cloak.

He didn't care about it at the moment. Neko and Hidan were both silent as they got closer and closer to the town, soon, they were inside the town. Neko let out a little meow and looked up at Hidan. Hidan was silent. He put Neko down on the bench and leaned down.

"Now. You stay here, Neko. I'll be back a little later..." Hidan said. He mumbled the last part. Neko let out a little meow. Hidan let out a little smile and pet Neko on the head. Neko seemed to smile. Hidan closed his eyes as he felt tears coming on again. Hidan turned around and stood up. He straightened himself out and started to walk away from the bench Neko was on.

Soon, Hidan was halfway across town. Hidan jumped up and soon he was going very fast. The faster he went, the closer he got to the Akatsuki base. Hidan broke out in tears as he thought of Neko just waiting there on the bench for him to come back. It was sad.

* * *

Kakuzu laid down on the bench he let out a little sigh. It was quiet. Kakuzu let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and just listened to his own heartbeat. It was sad out here. He didn't like being alone, but he was. He was alone, and he hated it. He just wanted to be back with Hidan.

Kakuzu had hated to admit it, but he LOVED being around Hidan. It was just... nice. He liked it, it just made it feel right. Kakuzu let out a little kitten sigh. He was getting bored. Where was Hidan? He had been waiting for about 10 minutes now.c

It was silent. Then all of a suddenly he heard a bird chirping. He looked up at the bird and his eyes narrowed. He slowly got up on his paws and pounced, but missed. He only managed to hit right where the bird was, but right as he had jumped the bird had already started to take off.

Kakuzu clung to the little branch.

**_POOF!_**

"What the heck!?" Kakuzu screamed. He was clinging to a little branch, in his human form. He was naked, and at the moment, he wasn't very happy. He dove into the nearest bush and made sure he was hidden. He watched as some people walked by.

Kakuzu's eyes traced over all the males that passed. None of them had the clothing size that he had. Kakuzu let out a sigh. There was no way he was going to walk into the middle of town naked. He just wouldn't. Men were just like that.

Kakuzu's eye went over to the path Hidan and him had just walked from. He had just remembered that Hidan had left his Akatsuki cloak back there. BINGO! That's what he could where until he could get some clothes. He didn't care if people could see his face with out his mask right now or not.

Kakuzu preformed a ninjutsu, which made him invisible for one minute only, and walked out of the bush and ran to the cage as fast as he could go. He really didn't want to be seen with out any clothes on. That would be embarrassing.

Kakuzu made it to the cage and grabbed the cloak out. The jutsu had gone away now and he was naked. He put on the cloak quickly, but he had to wear it like Hidan does, and well, that was because Hidan had ripped off most of the Akatsuki cloak's buttons.

Now you could see Kakuzu's bare chest and well... it looked hot.

Kakuzu didn't really care now. He could just go home and pretend it never happened. Yes, that's what he would do. Kakuzu soon was running towards the town again. He walked into the nearest shop and bout some clothes, with some money he had pick-pocketed from some one who had walked by.

What? Did you really expect him to spend his own money?

And if you did, do you even know who Kakuzu is?

Anyways. Kakuzu walked out of the store and made his way out of town. He slipped on the clothes he had just bought and made his way towards the Akatsuki base. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when he got back, but he had a sick feeling in the pit of him stomach.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara sat in the middle of the little living room that the Akatsuki shared. The door opened and Hidan stepped in. His eyes were damp and around his eyeswere red, not pink, but red. It looked like he had been bawling.

Sasori and Deidara stared at him. "What's up, un?" Deidara asked. Hidan closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it right now." Hidan stated. He turned slightly and made his way to his room. Deidara turned and glanced at Sasori. "So, un. What's gonna make Hidan and Kakuzu better? huh? un. This is horrible! Look at him, un!!" Deidara stated.

The bomber turned around and walked out of the room leaving the puppet master alone on the living room. Sasori let out a sigh. Soon, Sasori's lip curled into a smile. _"You'll see when Kakuzu gets back... you'll see..."_ Sasori mumbled.

* * *

Hidan closed the door of him room. Hidan hit his head against the door. Hidan continued to do that. He spun around and walked into the middle of the room. He laid down on the ground and grabbed his scythe. He stabbed himself many times and started to scream. He hated this.

He hated being with out that stupid little kitten, he just felt alone.

Hidan continued to stab himself. He screamed and screamed and screamed. Soon, he was silent. Everything was silent. Hidan bowed his head and gave a little prayer to Jashin-Sama and closed his eyes. Hidan's breath went slower and he felt himself getting calmer.

Hidan's chest bobbed up and down. He hoped that Kakuzu wouldn't yell at him. He just didn't feel like getting yelled at right now. He just felt... empty.

* * *

Sasori sat in the living room as the door opened and Kakuzu walked in wearing Hidan's Akatsuki cloak. Kakuzu took off the Akatsuki cloak and put it up on the coat rack and sat down beside Sasori. Kakuzu just sat there. He didn't say anything.

Then Kakuzu's mouth opened. "So, why did you put that stuff in my heart medicine?" Kakuzu asked. Sasori's breath hitched. "Oh, and you didn't have a good time with Hidan? I mean come on. You must have liked it." Sasori said. Kakuzu's hand clenched up into a fist.

Kakuzu closed his eyes. "Whatever. Bye." Kakuzu said. Kakuzu got up and walked out of the living room. He made his way to his room and laid down on his bed. He hated it here. It was quiet. He hated it. He wanted to be with Hidan. He wanted to be with the man he loved, but now he couldn't.

He knew that Hidan would never love him. He knew it. He just... did. It was sad. He didn't like it.

His hearts hurt. His hearts ached for Hidan. He wanted him. He needed him. Now, Hidan seemed to be something more important that anything. Kakuzu closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Kakuzu grumbled. He rolled over on his bed. Kakuzu growled.

"Why does this happen to me?" Kakuzu mumbled. Kakuzu kept his eyes closed and just listened to his heart beat. Damn hearts. They were always so loud. He hated that. He could hardly ever have a moment of actual silence because of his heart beats. It was annoying.

He looked up and he made his strings shot out and open the drawer of his dresser. His strings moved around in the drawer for a moment, then pulled out a picture. his strings brought it closer to him and he brushed off some little bits of dust.

He smiled at the picture.

He got up and walked out of his room. He wanted to see what was happening with Hidan. He closed to door. Leaving the picture of Hidan and Kakuzu in the dark.

* * *

Note from the author: Haha! Well, this chapter was out a little faster then i thought. I liked the idea of this chapter and for some reason i just couldn't stop writing :D

Well, hope you like it! Please Review!


	4. Because of Boredom

* * *

Story: Am i losing my mind?

Rating: M

Summary: Hidan is always waiting for Kakuzu. One day he finds a little kitten and decides to keep it. But, for some reason Kakuzu's missing. KakuHida

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

Kakuzu knocked on the door and listened to hear if anyone was coming to open the damn thing. Nothing moved. Kakuzu knocked again, just in case. Nothing. Kakuzu let out a small groan and smashed the door down.

Great. There's money going down the drain.

Kakuzu turned his attention to the crying white haired man on the bed. He was currently in the middle of sobbing. Hidan looked up and glared at Kakuzu. "What the hell do you want?! GO AWAY!" Hidan yelled. Hidan turned his head and stared at the wall instead of Kakuzu.

Kakuzu stayed silent. Hidan was obviously very sad over something, and Kakuzu wanted to know what it was.

Kakuzu walked over and sat down on the bed, right beside Hidan. Hidan punched Kakuzu's leg without turning his head to look to see if he had hit or not. This meant that Hidan was in a very bad mood. Something was up. Kakuzu knew it.

"What's up?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan groaned. "You'd laugh at me if i told you." Hidan mumbled. Kakuzu blinked. "Shoot. I want to hear this." Kakuzu stated. Hidan closed his eyes and sighed. "What's up with you anyway... you seem... different." Hidan said.

Kakuzu blinked, then shrugged, "You know... i have no idea... maybe it's just you..." Kakuzu said. Hidan moved his head slightly. Hidan's eyes were clouded with tears. It was actually quite beautiful. Kakuzu stared at him for a moment. "So? What is it?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan sniffed, "Well, i... i..." Hidan said he stopped all of a sudden and burst into tears. He stared at wail and sob and wrapped his arms around Kakuzu. Kakuzu was speechless. What could make Hidan cry like this? Kakuzu stroked Hidan's back and waited for the younger male to stop crying.

This situation... was odd. To say the least.

Hidan slowly stopped crying. He looked up. Green eyes meet with beautiful lavender eyes. "Are you finished?" Kakuzu asked, a little softer then he would normally say. Hidan nodded and coughed. "Y-yes." Hidan said.

He sat up and took a deep breath and let it out. "I had a kitten... I couldn't keep it... so i told it to stay there... i feel horrible..." Hidan mumbled. Kakuzu watched as tears came into the younger Male's eyes yet again. "That made you cry?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan sniffed yet again and nodded.

Kakuzu felt stunned. He had made Hidan act like this? He knew that Hidan had loved him, but this was way to much!

Kakuzu got up off the bed and turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Hidan to cry by himself. Hidan whimpered for a moment, then burst into tears yet again. Kakuzu didn't even look where he was going as he walked down the hall. He bumped into Itachi but completely ignored the fact that he did it.

Itachi was angry. Kakuzu kept on his way and walked into his room and slammed the door shut. He went and kept the light off. He walked over to his bed and collasped onto it.

'This... this is messed up. In all the time i've been alive... this has never happened to me...'

Kakuzu turned his head and turned his attention to the darkened window. He could hardly see outside, but as he listened closely he could hear it was raining. This was sad. He hated this. He wanted to explain to Hidan that he was the cat, or so called 'Neko'. But, if he did that... hidan would hate him for life.

...Kakuzu didn't want Hidan to hate him.

'This has never happened to me... i don't know what to do... what is this...?'

Kakuzu closed his eyes and sighed. This was all getting rather annoying. Kakuzu listened to the rain and kept thinking about Hidan.

'...love.'

* * *

Itachi stalked down the hallway. He made his way to the living room and burst open the door. He went and sat beside Sasori and Deidara. It was silent for a moment. "What's got you cooking, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori let out a little sigh and he leaned back.

Itachi growled. "Kakuzu walked into me in the hallway." Itachi said. Deidara giggled. Sasori rolled his eyes then turned his attention to Itachi. "Listen. He's just a little confused right now. It's not his fault." Sasori mumbled. Itachi stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Fine. I'll take your word for it." Itachi said.

Sasori closed his eyes for a moment. "I wonder how things are going..." Sasori mumbled. Deidara stopped giggling and stared at Sasori. "Sasori-Danna. I bet you know, un." Deidara said. Sasori's lips curled into a smile. Yes. He knew what was happening. He knew what was going on, he was planning this from the very beginning.

Itachi blinked. He wasn't getting any of this. Deidara smiled as he saw the confusion on Itachi's face. It was clear that Itachi didn't know what was going on, and wanted to know what was happening. Deidara sighed he looked up at the ceiling for a second. What was going on.

Konan's lips curled into a smile. She walked down the hallway and knocked on Hidan's door. The door opened slowly as she could see the albino man's lavender eyes. She smiled sweetly. "Is there something wrong, Hidan?" She asked. He shook his head.

He took a step back and opened the door so that she could get in. She walked in quickly. Hidan slammed the door shut. He turned quickly. "I'm having troubles." Hidan said quickly. Konan blinked. "What do you mean?" She asked. He stared at her for a moment.

"I'm in love..." Hidan said.

Konan smiled. "Well, what's wrong? Are you having problems with knowing about girls and such?" Konan asked.

Hidan stared at her. A small blush covered his face. "No. I love a cat. I have no idea what to do! I left it in that place! I don't know what to do!" Hidan yelled.

Konan blinked. She smiled. "Calm down. If it's a cat why not just find it?" Konan said. Hidan sighed and nodded. He went and sat down on his bed. "I don't think I'll be aloud to keep it." Hidan mumbled. Konan smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Just...calm down. It'll be okay. You'll find it eventually." Konan said.

Hidan smiled and nodded. "Thanks Konan. I really needed that." Hidan said. Konan smiled. Hidan got up and wiped some tears away. "You know, for a person like you, you're really not that bad of a person." Hidan said. Konan frowned and turned his head slightly, "what do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you know. You're Pein's whore." Hidan said.

Konan's mouth opened wide and she stared at hidan for a moment. He smiled and turned around, leaving the room.

Her lips curled into a smile. She got up and made her way towards Kakuzu's room. She knocked on the door and listened for a moment. "Yes?" Kakuzu asked from inside. "It's me." Konan said. Kakuzu grunted and opened the door.

He shielded his eyes for a moment, just getting used to the light. He blinked and let her in.

She looked around the room for a moment, then when he closed the door, she turned around and faced him.

"Kakuzu..."

"Yes?" Kakuzu asked, now wondering what Konan wanted.

Konan's lips curled into a smile. "Hidan said he wants to talk to you. He said he would be at one of the villages he passed on the way here." Konan said.

Kakuzu blinked in confusion. "Oh. Okay." He mumbled.

Kakuzu went and grabbed his stuff, then ran out the door to go meet with Hidan.

Konan walked out of the room, meeting a familar face in the hallway.

"Our little 'project' is almost complete."

"Yes, nice back there."

"Thank you. But, all this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't put that potion in Kakuzu's medicine, Sasori." Konan mumbled.

Both Akatsuki members smiled.

They say boredom can make people do odd things...

* * *

Hidan was now sitting on the bench. Neko wasn't here. Why wasn't he here? Hidan closed his eyes and leaned back, waiting for something to happen. Footsteps landed right in front of him. Hidan opened his eyes to see Kakuzu. Hidan snorted.

"What do you want?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu's eye brow rose. "Konan told me you wanted to talk to me. Uh, what are you doing?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan blinked. "Well... I'm waiting." Hidan said.

Kakuzu sat down beside him.

They stayed silent for a moment. Kakuzu turned his head and stared at Hidan for a moment. "What are you waiting for?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you." Hidan said. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "What are you waiting for?" Kakuzu asked again.

Hidan closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm waiting for... a kitten... it's name is Neko..." Hidan said.

Kakuzu stared at him for a moment, then nodded. He knew what was going on. Neko wouldn't come back. It wasn't possible. Hidan would probably think that he was put into a nice home or something. Kakuzu was silent the whole time.

The Rain came falling down. Hidan and Kakuzu stayed there, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

Hidan leaned foreward and covered his eyes with his hands. Kakuzu took nothing of it and ignored it. It wasn't until Hidan started to shake and sob that he realized that he was crying. Kakuzu's eyes widened. "Hidan?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan looked up. His eyes were all teary. It was a sight of beauty. "Go away. I'm waiting here. You go away. I won't go back until Neko comes back!" Hidan said. Kakuzu said nothing. Hidan looked back down at the ground. Some tears fell to the ground. Kakuzu stared at him.

"Hidan, just... calm down... it's just a cat..." Kakuzu said. Hidan glared at him. "He wasn't just a cat! He was my cat! I loved him!" Hidan yelled. He got up and stomped off. Kakuzu was silent for a moment. He wanted to yell after the man. He just... couldn't.

Kakuzu stared down at the ground for a moment. He closed his eyes. "He... loves me...?" Kakuzu said. He opened his eyes and stood up. He had to find him. He had to tell him the truth! It's what he deserved! Yes, he had to know... It was only right.

Kakuzu closed his eyes for a moment. He let out a sigh. He opened his eyes yet again. He looked around. He jumped off the ground and in a few minutes he was right close to Hidan's trail. He knew that he was getting closer. He knew it. He had to be.

Soon he spotted the albino in the distance. Kakuzu started to go faster. "Hidan! HIDAN!!" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan spun around and stopped. Green eyes met purple.

* * *

Note from the Author: Hello, so sorry that i didn't get this chapter out fast enough. I was busy getting ready for school. Well, here you go, hope you like it! This story may end soon. I'm trying to get at least 5 chapters out. I might be able to make 6, but i'm not sure at the moment, let's see how the next chapter will be.

Well. Please Reveiw. I will write chapters faster when i know people are reading this, and reveiwing makes me know that you are interested and reading. :D


	5. Final part 1

* * *

Story: Am i losing my mind?

Rating: M

Summary: Hidan is always waiting for Kakuzu. One day he finds a little kitten and decides to keep it. But, for some reason Kakuzu's missing. KakuHida

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

Hidan blinked. "K-Kakuzu? What? What do you want!? Stop following me!" Hidan yelled. He turned to run, but Kakuzu jumped down from the tree he was on and landed right in front of him. Hidan growled. "What is your problem!?" Hidan yelled. His eyes narrowed at the older man.

Kakuzu though, completely ignored it. "Hidan... I have something to tell you. Listen to me... Okay?" Kakuzu said softly. Hidan blinked. This was odd. Was there something going on that he didn't know about or something?

Kakuzu let out a breath of air. "There's no point in trying to find your cat." Kakuzu said. Hidan's eyes narrowed even more.

"Why?" Hidan asked, now getting a little suspicions. Kakuzu blinked. He didn't know why Hidan was acting this way, it kinda worried him, but he would have to deal with it. Kakuzu opened his mouth to say something when Hidan grabbed a kunai out of his pocket and stabbed the older male in the arm, making Kakuzu hiss in pain and jump backwards a little bit.

"You killed Neko didn't you!? YOU BASTARD!" Hidan yelled. He took the kunai and dove at the older male, hitting him in the same spot as last time. Kakuzu didn't have enough time to dodge. Hidan thought that he killed Neko? What the hell! That's totally not what he was about to say! Why would Hidan listen!?

Hidan cried out and stabbed the older man again. Kakuzu this time, stayed still. It didn't matter to him anymore. Hidan didn't think about him in the way he felt about him. It would never work. Hidan hated him. And Kakuzu would just have to deal with that.

Hidan screamed out and stabbed Kakuzu a couple more times, then hit Kakuzu's chest with his bare hands. "You ass! JERK! GO DIE IN A HOLE!" Hidan yelled. He fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. Kakuzu looked down at Hidan, not even caring that he was bleeding all over at the moment. He bent down. "Hidan?" He asked softly.

Hidan looked up at him. His eyes narrowed. "Why did you kill Neko? Why? What did he do to you? He never did anything to anyone!" Hidan said, he sobbed for a moment. Kakuzu picked up the smaller man and kept his close against his chest. "I didn't kill you're cat. You just over reacted." Kakuzu said.

Hidan stared up at Kakuzu for a minute and closed his eyes and sighed. "...Sorry." Hidan said. Kakuzu couldn't help but smile. He felt bad for Hidan, he was just confused and sad at the moment, nothing was his fault, and Kakuzu just wanted him to be happy.

Hidan closed his eyes and stayed in Kakuzu's arms. Kakuzu kept quiet. "Let's go home." Hidan said. Kakuzu nodded and started off towards home with Hidan in his arms. Hidan said nothing to him the rest of the way back to the Akatsuki base. Kakuzu said nothing as well. He didn't want to make Hidan any more sad then he already was.

Soon, the two akatsuki members made their way to Hidan's room. Hidan had kept his eyes closed the whole way, but now he opened them. He looked around his room, then he looked up at Kakuzu. When had Kakuzu gotten so nice? This wasn't like him at all. Hidan didn't care that much though, he just wanted to know what happened to his cat.

Kakuzu was quiet for a moment, then he moved to Hidan's bed and put Hidan down on it. Kakuzu stared down at him, and Hidan stared up. "Kakuzu?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu stared at him for a moment. "Yes?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan took in a breath. "What happened to my cat?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu closed his eyes for a moment and stayed quiet. "You're cat is fine." Kakuzu said. Hidan stared at him. "How do you know that?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu opened his eyes and looked at Hidan. "Because.** I** **AM **Neko." Kakuzu said.

Hidan stared at him for a moment and started to laugh. "Yeah. _Right_." Hidan said. Kakuzu stared at him for a moment and kept his mouth shut. "I'm not joking with you, Hidan." Kakuzu said. Hidan stared at him for a moment, his face went pale.

"Kakuzu. Don't mess with my head like that." Hidan said.

Kakuzu stared at him, right in the eyes. Hidan said nothing for a moment. "I don't believe you." Hidan said. Kakuzu didn't say anything. Hidan kept staring at him. Kakuzu knew that Hidan didn't believe him. Kakuzu's eyes softened.

"Okay then... I'll tell you something that only Neko would know." Kakuzu said.

Hidan's eyes narrowed. "Fine then. Try me." Hidan said. Kakuzu took a deep breath. "We took a nap one time. On the first day. We over slept and were attacked." Kakuzu said. Hidan stared at him, wide eyed. "I don't believe you." Hidan said. "You let me use your Akatsuki cloak, when i was in the cage. You bought me a collar too." Kakuzu said.

Hidan stared at him. Hidan's eyes were watering. There was no doubt about it. Kakuzu was Neko. There was no other way he would have been able to have known about all of that. Hidan closed his eyes and he felt tears roll down his face.

Kakuzu sat down on the bed and wrapped his strong arms around Hidan. Hidan stayed quiet, and then he started to sob quietly. "H-h-how?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu stayed still for a moment, thinking of what Hidan had meant.

"Someone put something in my medication." Kakuzu said. Hidan pulled away from him for a moment and stared at him. Kakuzu stared back down at him. The two stayed like that for a moment, then Hidan closed his eyes and put his head against Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu stayed like that for a moment, then he started to move his free hand around on Hidan's back, just to help make the albino man calm down a bit.

Kakuzu stayed silent as he waited for Hidan to calm down. Kakuzu didn't mind. He'd wait for Hidan forever it that's how long it took.

* * *

Note from the author: Yes, i know this chapter is short, but don't worry. This is only part One! Part Two should be out soon! And just to make you want to read the next part even more here's a little part from the next part:

' Hidan and Kakuzu stared at the other two akatsuki members. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "So, this was all part of a plan you two made?" Kakuzu yelled. The other Two akatsuki members smirked. The red headed man's grey eyes stared at the two of them for a moment, before turning to his friend. The woman with him smiled. "Oh what? You should be more grateful don't you think?" She asked. Hidan stepped forward. "Grateful my Ass!" The Albino man yelled. '


	6. Final part 2

* * *

Story: Am i losing my mind?

Rating: M

Summary: Hidan is always waiting for Kakuzu. One day he finds a little kitten and decides to keep it. But, for some reason Kakuzu's missing. KakuHida

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

The two Akatsuki members fell asleep were they were. Hidan was now calmed down so much, that he had fallen asleep. Kakuzu, was the first to fall asleep, though, and that was because he was with Hidan. The two slept silently.

Hidan opened his eyes and looked around. At the moment he was confused. He didn't know what was happening at the moment. He turned his head and looked up at Kakuzu. Hidan's eye softened. He was kinda happy that Kakuzu was Neko.

He watched as Kakuzu opened his eyes. Hidan and Kakuzu stared at each other for a moment, both of them staying in silence.

Hidan let out a little sigh and leaned his head against Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu stayed silent for a moment. Kakuzu's lip curled into a small smile. Kakuzu was happy about this. Hidan didn't seem to be angry at him anymore. It was nice.

Kakuzu closed his eyes and sighed. He ran his hand through Hidan's silver hair. Hidan nuzzled his head into Kakuzu's chest.

Then, the door opened slightly. " 'Ello un." The blond bomber said. Hidan and Kakuzu jumped away from each other and stared at him. Deidara had a smug looking smile on his face. "Don't worry un. I know about that already un." Deidara said.

Hidan and Kakuzu let out a sigh. Hidan turned to Deidara for a moment. "So, what're you here for anyways?" Hidan asked. Deidara stared at him for a moment. "Well un. I have something very important to tell you... it has to do with Kakuzu turning into a cat un..." Deidara said.

Deidara stared at the ground as the other two Akatsuki members stared at him. Deidara took in a nice deep breath and looked up. "It's Sasori and Konan's fault un." Deidara said. Hidan and Kakuzu stared at Deidara for a moment, then glanced at each other.

"How did he do it?" Kakuzu asked.

Deidara stared at him for a moment. "Well un... He put something in your heart Medicine un." Deidara said. Kakuzu stared at Deidara for a moment, then turned to Hidan. "I knew it!" Kakuzu all of a sudden yelled, scaring both the blond and the albino.

Deidara sighed in relief. "Well un. I'm going. Don't tell Sasori-Danna i told you this un." Deidara said. The blond turned quickly and left the room before anyone could say anything. Hidan's eye twitched. "I'm still not used to this shit." Hidan said. Kakuzu snorted, and Hidan glared at him.

"I guess it's a love-hate relation ship?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan smiled. "Yeah." Hidan mumbled.

Hidan closed his eye for a moment and then stared up at Kakuzu. "I love you." Hidan mumbled. He leaned fore ward and kissed him on the cheek. Kakuzu blushed. Hidan smiled at him.

* * *

The Two Akatsuki Lovers walked out of hidan's room and walked down the hallway. Both stopped as the door to Sasori's room opened and the red head and the blue haired woman walked out.

The four of the akatsuki members stared at each other. Hidan gritted his teeth. He needed to know why they did this to Kakuzu. Hidan was sure that Kakuzu was wondering the same thing. The two lovers gritted there teeth at the same time. Hidan and Kakuzu closed there eyes for a moment, then opened them.

Hidan and Kakuzu stared at the other two akatsuki members. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed.

"So, this was all part of a plan you two made?" Kakuzu yelled.

The other two akatsuki members smirked.

The red headed man's grey eyes stared at the two of them for a moment, before turning to his friend.

The woman with him smiled. "Oh what? You should be more grateful don't you think?" She asked. Hidan stepped forward.

"Grateful my Ass!" The Albino man yelled.

Sasori frowned. Konan took a step back, just in case they decided to attack.

Kakuzu growled, Hidan grabbed his scythe quickly. Sasori now took a step fore ward.

Konan smiled and walked a couple steps foreward. "Oh, come on! You know you can't hurt me! Leader loves me!" Konan said, she laughed.

Kakuzu and Hidan took a step back, nither of them wanting the Akatsuki leader to boot them out.

Konan laughed again.

"ENOUGH!"

All four akatsuki members turned towards the direction of the voice.

There, in the middle of the hallway, was the Leader.

Leader's eye narrowed.

He glared at Konan, then to Sasori.

"Get out. Now." Leader said.

Sasori's eyes widened. Konan stared at him.

"Y-you can't do this to me!" Konan yelled.

Leader stared at her. "Oh, and you're going to actually say that? Think about it." Leader said.

Sasori and Konan turned around as quickly as they could and bolted out of the akatsuki base. Everyone knew that in a couple of days they'd be aloud back in anyway.

Leader gave a sigh. He looked at Kakuzu and Hidan. "Hm. So i guess you can stand each other now right?" Leader asked.

Hidan and Kakuzu glanced at each other, then turned to leader and nodded.

Leader smiled. "Good. You have a new mission." Leader said.

Both Hidan and Kakuzu sweat dropped. This was going to be a long, long, long, long, long, long, long day. Seriously.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

Note from the author: Yeah, i know. The ending was bad. But that's not my fault... Well actually it is, but whatever. Hope you liked the story! I sure did. :D Please review and tell me if you liked the ending or not. :3


End file.
